


Good Morning

by taeminsik



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk any other tags, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsik/pseuds/taeminsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MuraKaga Smut Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Kagami waked up to silence. There was no such thing as sunrays coming from the window or the startling sound of an alarm clock calling him to wake up. It was just the natural wakening after having a good night sleep. Even with the dark curtains closed, he could notice that it was already morning. His red eyes moved up to the clock on his desk to see the exact hour was 8:35 in the morning. Yawning a bit he closed his eyes again. Getting up would be a waste, considering how cozy and warm he felt…

Thinking about it, his bed was warmer than usual… And there was a strange weight over his waist too. Still a bit disoriented and sleepy, Kagami tried to turn his body to the other side, but the weight on his hip wouldn’t let him. And maybe it had to do a bit with the throbbing that came from his back when he tried to move.

A bit unsettled for his lack of freedom, he lifted the covers just to find a strong arm resting over his waist. And as soon as his eyes met that pale skin he remembered… That Murasakibara had stayed the night with him… That explained a lot. Like why have he waken up feeling so good, why his back hurt or why it was so warm and cozy inside his bed or why he couldn’t move.

Trying to get away from the strong grip of that long arm, Kagami managed to sit and turn back to the purple haired giant, which had ended up curling up in order to fit in the small bed with him… His purple hair all messed up and a treat of drool falling from his lips. Just like a child.  
Chuckling at the adorable sight, Kagami prepared to get up. It would be troubling to have Murasakibara complaining about being hungry so early in the morning, so he better make something before he woke up. Since that arm was so strongly locked around his waist, he attempted to lift it with both of his arms, but just as he was finally getting free, the strength that came only from his weight and a natural sleeping response, turned into a real strength, pushing him back to bed… Murasakibara had woke up, Kagami realized as he felt that warm breathing against his neck, having been dragged back to bed and held in the same way he was before trying to wake up, the warmth of the other’s boy skin transmitted to his back.

“Where are you going, Kaga-chin?” That voice purred against his ear in a whisper made his body shiver pleasantly.

“Were you awake all the time?” He complained a bit, struggling to get free as the grip on those arms tightened around him.

“Just woke… When Kaga-chin tried to get away…” Murasakibara spoke lazily, dragging his words, before biting the soft earlobe before him, forcing the redhead to bit his lip in order to prevent the moan from escaping his mouth.

“Don’t bite me!” He bawled back, blushing to the ears as he hit that chest with his elbow in an attempt of getting free “Come on, let go! I’m gonna make break-”

“No” Murasakibara interrupted him, licking his nape in such a way he couldn’t continue talking, too busy controlling his moans “Stay with me…”

“Oi! What do you think you are doing?! There’s no way I’ll stay when you are touching all over like that!” He complained as those big, warm hands, traveled over his chest, rubbing his abs and pinching his nipples “S-stop it!”

“No way. If I let Kaga-chin go… I’ll be all alone…” The loneliness that impregnated his voice made Kagami shiver a bit.

“I’m not gonna leave you alone” Kagami replied turning around as he could to kiss the soft cheek of the boy “I’ll just go make breakfast, you are hungry, right?”

Those arms lost strength and he could move once more. Smiling he sat and prepared to get up, but just as he was thinking Murasakibara had surrendered, he was pulled back once more, this time with his back against the mattress and the purple haired over him, like a wild beast ready to give the finishing blow to his prey.

“You are right, Kaga-chin” The violet orbs sparkled in a mixture of lust, greed and gluttony “I’m hungry”

“Then let me…” With an elbow resting on the bed, he tried to get up, but Murasakibara’s hand pressed him back.

“Hungry of Kaga-chin” How could he say such things without even blushing?

The answer would be forever a mystery for Kagami, who blushed like crazy only hearing them, and even more when feeling those lips marking his body with kisses and that tongue tangling over his nipple, sucking it as if something were to came out.

“Oi, stop! W-what do you think you are doing so early in the day? It’s not even 9 am!” He yelled, trying to push him away, but the difference in strength was evident.

“So noisy. Isn’t it obvious?” The boy frowned a bit “I’m getting my breakfast”

“THIS ISN’T BREAKFAST?!”

“Shut up” The mouth of the boy closed around his own, in a kiss as greedy as the rest of his actions, getting in and tangling with his tongue, eating him up like there was no tomorrow.

Letting out a broken moan, Kagami tilted his head back as soon as the kiss broke. He wasn’t in the mood of struggling anymore; moreover, the kiss had perfectly awakened his own lust. Because with Murasakibara not only the kisses were sweet and delicious.

Sliding his hands down that powerful back, Kagami licked his lower lip, anticipating what was going to happen from then onwards…

As always, the purple haired would start by licking his chest. Maybe because his nipples had a soft pink color similar to candy Murasakibara loved to suck them. At first he had thought it was weird and even uncomfortable to have his nipples sucked like that, but eventually, as he got used to it, he developed a pretty embarrassing sensitiveness that made him tremble and moan only with that. Moreover, lately a bit of creamy milk had started to come out of them when he was really turned on, which only worked to make Murasakibara more interested in playing with them. One in his mouth, the other in his long warm fingers…

Now, even when he hated to admit it, in part for his pride, the pleasure of having his nipples sucked was so good he could cum just from that, which however, he would never let happen. Kagami opened his legs, surrounding Murasakibara’s hip with them in a way their groins got rubbed together.

As they forgot to put on their underwear the night before, the direct feeling of skin against skin made them both moan and shiver. It felt good. Too good. Drunk in pleasure, Murasakibara’s cheeks started to get tainted of the same reddish tone that had already took control over the totality of Kagami’s face… But it was not enough…

Rubbing their groins together, Murasakibara continued to lick the nipple he had in his mouth, reaching out with his long arm to the little table besides Kagami’s bed. His hand searching sloppily for the bottle of lubricant as his tongue found the precious milk he had been waiting for…

A low groan came out from Kagami’s mouth as both sensations, that in his chest and that other on his groin, became too much to control himself, making him cum all over his own body, staining Murasakibara’s abs too.

“Kaga-chin, is always so fast” he chuckled while drinking the creamy milk that dripped from the redhead’s nipple.

“Shaddup… You last way too long” Covering his face with one of his hands Kagami complained. He was blushing, both embarrassed and excited, panting as he couldn’t seem to find enough air to breathe.

“Well, that’s true too” The purple haired replied calmly, sucking the last drops of his favorite milk. “But Kaga-chin likes to cum a lot, tons of times… so it’s fine like this”

“I-idiot!” Kagami blushed even more, hitting him on the head “Don’t say things like that with a straight face”

Evading Kagami’s glare, Murasakibara pouted just a bit. His hand had finally got a hold of the lubricant bottle so his sulking ended right away. Sitting back he started to pour the somewhat cold, thick lubricant on his hand. To that sight Kagami released the hold of his legs and retreated a bit, keeping his legs open and bringing them back with his hands just enough for the purple haired to get a good access to his entrance.

“Cold!” Kagami whined to the feeling of the lubricant against his entrance.

“Ahhnn… Don’t be so whiny…” The purple haired complained “It’s just for a moment”

“Shaddup, I know” Kagami barked back, stopping as soon as he felt the fingers getting in.

Big, long, thick fingers, sinking deep inside his body… Just two, but still, so big he could felt his guts widening all over again… Biting his trembling hand, he relaxed as much as possible. Murasakibara wasn’t only that… It was bigger, thicker… He needed to relax and widen up as much as possible to enjoy it.

“Kaga-chin’s body has turned so lewd” The boy said, introducing the third finger “Even when Kaga-chin hurt so much before… Now he eats me up so easily… See, four fingers even” His forth finger entered without finding much resistance.

“It’s because you do it too much!” He tried to complain, disarming into moans as soon as the finger starting to rub his insides.

“See? So lewd” He was licking his neck… Kagami opened a bit more his legs… He wanted him even deeper

“All right! I-I’m lewd… ahnn… so… give it to me!” He growled, blushing even more than before, his hands locked around Murasakibara’s neck.

“Eh? What? I don’t get it…” he was teasing him… Biting his lower lip, his frown trembling, Kagami tried to fight back to that teasing but ended up surrendering to the lust inside him.

“Your dick… Give it to me” He pleaded, nipping Murasakibara’s lips with his teeth “I want it in…”

“Lewd…” The boy smiled, taking a kiss right away and with that, his breath too.

The fingers got out so fast he jolted, and right away, a thicker thing was making his entrance slow and strong, in a torturing pace that was awfully similar to Murasakibara’s lazy attitude toward everything… A pace that even when it made him want to rush things as he desired it faster, was just perfect to adapt to the unusual size of the boy.

Clawing into that back and wrapping his legs around his waist, his head tilted back and his mouth wide open getting as much air as he could, Kagami received his boyfriend deep inside his body, resisting the temptation of rushing over as he already knew by experience that doing that would only make him hurt later.

Murasakibara’s pace was so slow that he had actually thought he was just being lazy, but it was not only comfortable but also really pleasant when he let himself be driven and tainted by it.

“It’s all in” Murasakibara announced, leaning to his ear to say those words. Kagami moved his hand from that back to his nape, tangling his fingers around that wet hair.

“Are you getting smaller?” he joked a bit, noticing that it was getting easier to eat him all up.

“You are getting too wide”

“Don’t be rude!”

“Kaga-chin started being rude” Murasakibara pouted his reply, making him laugh a bit. “And know laughing… If you keep like that… I’ll have to break you”

“I won’t laugh anymore!” He smiled, startled by the threat. There had been times when Murasakibara had turned serious while doing it, and even thought it felt heavenly good the pain that came after made was nothing to take lightly. He had practice the next day so it was better to keep him in his lazy, normal self “I was just thinking, that I love you”

The boy didn’t reply, too busy blushing by those words. With a kiss on the lips, he replied to that confession, his long, strong arms wrapping around Kagami.

“Can I move?” He asked childishly to his ear.

“Yes” Kagami replied closing his eyes.

As soon as the sound of the word disappeared from the room, a slow sway started. Pulling out sluggishly before shoving in, in such a slow tempo the sensations built up a burning passion in his stomach instead of intersecting and crushing one over the other, like happened when the giant rushed the tempo. Murasakibara might had his own pace, but wasn’t completely selfish, Kagami thought as he felt the pleasant rubbing against his most sensitive spots with every slothful thrust… Hugging like that, Murasakibara’s face buried on his shoulder, and their bodies connecting in such a cloying love, melted him all over. It felt so good, he became unable to think about anything else, but it was so controlled that he couldn’t cum either. Forcing him to keep his pleasure inside, he found himself trembling on the edge for so long the burning heat inside him increased with every minute, and his body lost his strength…

Half an hour after he couldn’t feel his fingers nor his toes… Drenched in sweat, he couldn’t even determinate with clarity where did his body stopped and the body of the giant started. Only able to feel the sources of his pleasure… His back, his chest, his neck, his groin… His body trembled, his hands were cold even when his stomach was burning… His heart kept a fast beating and his mouth stayed open as he couldn’t breathe normally. It was a stamina battle, trying to keep going even when he was tired and crazy of love and pleasure.

“Atsushi…” He called the name he hardly said out loud “Faster…”

“Already?” The boy asked sluggishly to his hear, licking it softly “I wanted to enjoy a bit more”

“I’m already… at my limit…” He moaned back, pushing Murasakibara’s back just enough to get a taste of his lips “Cum with me…”

“It can’t be helped…” Murasakibara sulked a bit “’cause Kaga-chin asks it…”

Kagami smiled softly, taking another kiss from those thin lips before the rushing movement wouldn’t allow him to do nothing but moan… Faster, thrusting into the deepest part of his body, rubbing his insides with every movement…

A bite in his shoulder, the strong hands groping his ass and the fast movements that didn’t got to be aggressive, while they were certainly strong turned him into a mess of moans… His trembling hands scratching Murasakibara’s wide back and his legs trying to tangle themselves around him… He could hear the wet sound of his own body accepting his boyfriend, and the low moans of him against his skin…

“I’m gonna cum…Kaga-chin” Murasakibara warned, shoving himself deeper inside those warm insides that clenched around him.

“Me too… Me too! Cum inside!” He begged clawing with his last strengths into Murasakibara’s back…

As Murasakibara raised his voice for first and last time, he felt the warm seed filling his insides without stop… So much it felt like it would spill as soon as the boy got out, and it kept flowing in… gazing the door of heaven for a second, Kagami’s mind went white, a scream of pleasure echoing in the room as he came too…

Getting back to himself, he felt how lazily Murasakibara pulled himself out of his body, the white seed overflowing after it, spilling all over…

“You always come too much” Kagami sighed finally recovering his rationality.

“That’s ‘cause Kaga-chin’s insides always feels so good” The boy replied, leaving a kiss over his lips “I’d cum even more if you let me take my pace till the end…”

“Are you insane? I wouldn’t be able to keep up to that!” Kagami pinched his cheeks frowning at him “Last time we were at this 2 hours and you said you wanted to keep going!”

“But I just wanna taste Kaga-chin to the very last” The boy complained, his eyes getting a bit teary by the pain in his cheeks. “4 hours would do it”

“I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE YOU IN FOR 4 HOURS!” He yelled stretching those cheeks even more

“It hurts!” The boy complained, his words almost impossible to understand by the stretching of his cheeks.

“That’s my line, idiot!” Kagami replied releasing him “Well, leaving aside the 4 hours things…” Kagami’s lips parted in a soft smile “It felt amazing for me too”

Getting just a little bit of those lips in a kiss and a smile… Who would have thought that dating him would be such a good thing?

“I’m still hungry… Make breakfast” The purple haired started to complain, letting himself fall over him.

“I was going to do it when you stopped me!”

Well, it wasn’t perfect… But it wasn’t bad at all. It was actually, one of the best things he had in his life at the moment. And he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> From [Tumblr](http://fuckyeahgomxkagami.tumblr.com/post/104552994255/hi-i-asked-earlier-about-the-smut-and-was) , THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME


End file.
